


A Poem of Waiting

by Hekateras



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateras/pseuds/Hekateras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Raggedy Doctor met a red-headed girl....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem of Waiting

 

 

The Raggedy Doctor met a red-headed girl,

And then went away. She waited for years

And when he came back, he took her for a twirl

Through all time and space, but it ended in tears.  
  


There was a Centurion, and he waited too

For longer and longer than any man would

And he’d always wait for as long as it takes

And she would choose him over all time and space.  
  


There was an old man, and he too would wait

For his son and his daughter-in-law to come back

But not even a Time Lord can change time and fate

And all he will find is a grave and a plaque.

 

 


End file.
